peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Toby vs. Larxene: Lightning Fish Treat
Larxene fought her nemesis Kid Flash at Skull Rock, spectators included M'Gann and Demnyx rooting for their companions! The Two speedsters fought an epic battle with some epic banter between the two in between! They fought at Skull Rock, they had fought here before, Kid Flash coming out on top and Larxene being a made a fool out of! M'Gann watched reluctantly as she wanted to turn away but still looked at the same time, wanting to see Kid Flash defeat Larxene! Kid Flash: Your swordsmanship as gotten better, Lightningfish! Larxene: Don't call me that! I am not a Lightningfish! Kid Flash: Tell that to Toby! Kid Flashes taunts didn't help Larxene's anger at all she was getting more aggressive with her attacks! Pretty soon Kid Flash could keep up with his opponents rage, as he had his dagger fall out of his hand! Larxene: You annoying speedster, now yo... Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock!!! Larxene's ears began to twitch as she heard, the sound she feared; she looked down to the water to see Toby, a giant dog who liked the taste of Larxene, ever since Kid Flash cut off Larxenes hand and fed it to the giant dog! Before Larxene could react, Kid Flash kicked her off the side, Larxene fell straight for Toby' open jaws, she was swallowed as Toby went under the water! M'Gann buried her face in her arms out of pity, feeling that even Larxene didn't deserve to have that happen to her! M'Gann: Oh, how'' dreadful!'' Kid Flash: 3...2...1! Suddenly Larxene, shot out Toby's mouth as she flew up in the air till she grabbed on a ledge with her hook! She screamed! Larxene: DEMYXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!! Demyx: Oh damn, not again! I'm coming Captain! Kid Flash: Alright Toby, get your Lightningfish! M'Gann: Oh Kid Flash, no! Larxene clothes were tattered, her coat was gone, her shirt was now a short short vest, and her pants were tattered! Toby jumped up for a bite, he bit into and ripped off the seat of Larxenes pants, and a small piece of her panties! Toby chewed up the pants and panties piece up happily, as Larxene tried to cover up the exposure of her white panties with red hearts on, and little bit of her butt! Toby jumped up biting into Larxenes one leg, falling into the water into his jaws with a splash! Larxene swung Toby's mouth open, now she was just in her white underwear with red hearts on! She screamed again! Larxene: DEMYXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!! M'Gann: Oh, I can't watch this anymore! M'Gann used her hands to cover her face, but peeked through her fingers to see Larxene almost naked! Demyx rowed up yelling! Demyx: CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! Unfortunately Toby slammed his paw into Demyx's row boat, sending him and the boat flying over the horizon so Larxene had no escape! Larxene: Demyx, you idiot! Toby slammed his jaws shut on Larxene again, licking his chops at the delicious taste of the Nobody! Larxene swung the hound's jaws open and swam away, now only panties left on! Toby chased Larxene till his jaws were over her again, Larxene used her feet to keep Toby's mouth open, she put her hand and hook by her mouth and screamed! Larxene: DEMYXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!! Kid Flash: (Wolf Whistle!) Now we have an almost naked Lightningfish! Toby closed his jaws on Larxene, she shot out like a slingshot, to her dismay she shot straight out of her panties as she shot straight till she hit and landed on a rock! Toby chewed up Larxenes panties! Larxene looked to see Toby coming straight for her, she was naked and with nowhere to run! Larxene: NO! NO! STAY AWAY! AAAAAAAAAAAH! M'Gann: Kid Flash, save her! Kid Flash: Nope, she deserves this! But to everyone's surprise instead of Toby eating Larxene, he used his massive tongue to lick Larxene so he could preserve the taste of Lightningfish! Larxene: NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! M'Gann: Haha! Well, I guess its better then eating her! Kid Flash: Come on, let's go, M'Gann! Larxene saw Kid Flash leaving! Toby continued to lick Larxene happily, wagging his tail! Larxene: I'll get you for this HAHAHAHA, I'll get you HAHAHAHA! Category:Fan Fiction